poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bond Between Sisters Transcripts
Here is the transcript for The Bond Between Sisters. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For this is Power Rangers Data Squad! In the morning at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie was sleeping in her bed. But then, Her alarm clock dinged as she woke up with a smile. Pinkie Pie: Today is the Day! As she got up, she was preparing for the Pie Sister Surprise Swap Day. Pinkie Pie: My sisters are coming over, I can hardly wait for Robbie and the others to meet them! She put her clothes on as she went out the front door, She spotted her sisters arriving. Pinkie Pie: Yay! My sisters were here! Maud Pie: (deadpan) It's really great to see you, Pinkie. Limestone Pie: We sure missed you, Sis. Marble Pie: Mm-hmm. Pinkie Pie: (grin) Maud, Limestone, Marble, I've missed you girls so much. Just wait until you meet my new friends, Robbie, Robin, Mordecai and Rigby, Yoshi, Amy Rose, Atticus, Zoe, Periwinkle, Sticks, Xion, Emerl, Penny, Sonic, Sora, Karone, Lucina, Marina, Kelly, Manic, Sonia, Slider, Gmerl, Blaze and Cosmo, They're gonna be so glad to meet you three too! Maud Pie: (deadpan) I think it's a great idea, Pinkie. Marble Pie: Mm-hmm. Limestone Pie: So, Are your friends at CHS as usual? Pinkie Pie: You bet, Limestone. But get this, Robbie's our karate teacher and he is one of the most best teachers we could ever ask for. Then, Maud thought for a moment about Karate, She started to smile a bit. Maud Pie: (deadpan) I can hardly wait, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: Me either, It'll be so much fun! (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Periwinkle (VO): The Bond Between Sisters! Meanwhile at Twilight's house, Pinkie brought her sisters to some of her friends. Pinkie Pie: Hiya, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset, Starlight, Spike, Rara, Trixie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Look who's here! It's my sisters, Maud Pie, Limestone Pie and Marble Pie! Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Maud, Limestone, Marble, Good to see you girls again. Rarity: It's been quite a while since we last saw you. Applejack: How'd y'all been? Limestone Pie: Nah, You know, The usual. Same old, Same old. Marble Pie: Mm-hmm. However, Maud looks at thier morphers and was wondering what could it be? Maud Pie: (deadpan) How come your morphers are different? Sunset Shimmer: Oh, Well, It's kind of a long story. Twilight Sparkle: It's almost time for our Karate Lesson, Would you three like to join us? Maud Pie: (deadpan) Sure. Limestone Pie: I'm game. Marble Pie: Mm-hmm. Later, They were walking to Canterlot High. Rarity: I remember one time while spending sometime with Pinkie and Maud, I just can't put my finger on it. Then, She did remember the time when she, Pinkie and Maud were at Philadelphia. Rarity: Voila! Welcome to the future home of "Rarity For You"! What do you think of the place? Is this the right location? Did I pick a good spot? Maud Pie: (deadpan) No. You picked the perfect spot. Pinkie Pie: You know, I think this might be my favorite PSSSD ever! But I can't wait 'til next year's PSSS-D-W-R! Rarity: Wait. PSSS-D-W-R? What's that? Pinkie Pie: P-S-S-S-D-W-R! It's a new tradition that Maud and I came up with! Pie Sisters' Surprise Swap Day... Maud Pie: (deadpan) With Rarity. Rarity: Oh! Ohhh! Why, That's the sweetest... Oh, No. Oh, No, No, No, No, No, No. I know how good you two are at giving gifts! I'm going to have to get you both something amazing, And I only have a year to do it! Pinkie Pie: Oh, Rarity! It doesn't matter what you get us! As long as you give your gift with love, it'll be perfect! Pinkie winked as Maud winked back slowly. Rarity: (sighs) Why, Thank you, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: Buuuut now that you mention it... I could use more confetti for my party cannon. You wouldn't believe how much of that stuff I go through in a day! Then, Party cannon fires confetti exploded everywhere as the flashback ends. Rarity: Oh yeah, I remember pretty well enough. Soon, Pinkie decided to give her sisters a quick tour. Pinkie Pie: Wait here, Guys. I gotta give my sisters a quick tour. Spike: Okay, Pinkie. Be careful. At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman begins his new evil plan. Dr. Eggman: Orbot, Cubot, Is the next robot ready yet? Cubot: All set, Boss. Orbot: Meet Egg-Dumpling. Egg-Dumpling: At your service, Master. Dr. Eggman: Excellent, I have just the plan for you to get rid of the Power Rangers for good. At the Canterlot High Karate Class, Twilight and the others brought Pinkie Pie's sisters here. Pinkie Pie: Hi, Robbie, Hi, Robin, Hi, Mordecai, Hi, Rigby, Hi, Yoshi, Hi, Amy, Hi, Atticus, Hi, Zoe, Hi, Periwinkle, Hi, Sticks, Hi, Xion, Hi, Emerl, Hi, Penny, Hi, Sonic, Hi, Sora, Hi, Karone, Hi, Lucina, Hi, Marina, Hi, Kelly, Hi, Manic, Hi, Sonia, Hi, Slider, Hi, Gmerl, Hi, Blaze, Hi, Cosmo! Robbie Diaz: Hey there. Pinkie. Sonic the Hedgehog: What's up? Pinkie Pie: Guys, I like you all to meet my sisters, Maud Pie, Limestone Pie and Marble Pie! Robbie Diaz: Hey, Girls. Mordecai: We're really happy to meet you. Limestone Pie: Right back at ya. Marble Pie: Mm-hmm. Maud Pie: (deadpan) A pleasure to make your acquaintance, My sister, Pinkie has told us a lot about you guys. Rigby: (chuckles) Yeah, We usually get that all the time. Mordecai: True. And plus, Your sister along with Twilight and the others have been great Data Squad Power Rangers. Limestone Pie: No kidding, Hope you don't mind if we stick around you guys, Do ya? Robbie Diaz: Hmm, You girls really want to hang out with us? Marble Pie: Mm-hmm. Emerl: Yout bet, besides, Rob here's gonna be teaching martial arts and he's got a new lesson in store for everyone else. Robin Diaz: Right, let's get started. Outside of the city, Everyone came to Camp Everfree and were hiking in the forest. Robbie Diaz: (smelling the fresh air) Aw, the smell of nature ???. Mordecai: Yoshi: Sunset Shimmer: Amy Rose: Atticus Akito: Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts